freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
Scenarios
Scenarios are in essence saved games. Some accompany the standard download (accessed by "Start Scenario Game") but you can create your own. Creating scenarios To convert a saved game to a scenario, move it from the local (per user) .freeciv/saves folder to .freeciv/''x.y''/scenarios or to the global (all users) data/scenario folder, and add a section scenario at the top of the file. For example: scenario name=_("Aegean Sea (classic/giant)") description=_("Classic-style 350x350 map of the Aegean Sea.") Start scenarios For the tutorial and similar scenarios, where a map should be generated, remove all map data in the map section: random save=FALSE map have_huts=FALSE script vars=$$ Maybe add code to the script section, for examples see data/scenario/tutorial.sav.gz, data/default/script.lua, and data/default/default.lua. There are many differences between version 2.3 and older scenario formats, but as long as older scenarios can be loaded, they can be also saved in newer formats. Examples: *The topology used to be an index from 0 to 15, but it is now a set with up to four elements WRAPX, WRAPY, ISO, HEX; both forms correspond to the same four bits. *The server_state of a not yet started game (as in the tutorial) used to be 0, this is now S_S_INITIAL. Set this initial state with an empty id and an empty server_id for start scenarios without map. You can create various start scenarios overwriting the default number of players, the default AI skill_level, and other default settings. Using a map Typically you would use the "editing mode" in a started game to design a map, and "save scenario" to save your work. Obviously this section is incomplete, please add what you know. Standard scenarios *British Isles (classic/medium) - 85x80 (6800) (the smallest "medium") - includes Orkney but not Channel Islands; maximum five nations at start *Earth (classic/large) - 160x90 (14400) *Earth (classic/medium) - 120x60 (7200) *Earth (classic/small) - 80x50 (4000) - really small: meet other nations almost too soon! *Europe (classic/giant) - 200x100 (20000) - the only "giant" *France (classic/large) - 140x90 (12600) (the smallest "large") - can have 26 nations at start; includes Corsica and Channel Islands; major rivers are linked lakes *Iberian Peninsula (classic/large) - 136x100 (13600) - includes islands and some of Africa and France but all nations start on mainland Spain or Portugal; maximum eight at start, locations not fixed. Data at https://github.com/freeciv/freeciv/blob/master/data/scenarios/iberian-peninsula.sav *Italy (classic/medium) - 100x100 (10000) - can have 17 nations; a few islands and some land in or near Albania *Japan (classic/medium) - 88x100 (8800) *North America (classic/medium) - 116x100 (11600) (the largest "medium") - from Costa Rica to Greenland with some Aleutian and Caribbean/Bahamas islands; eleven nations near the coast and one in mid-west USA *Tutorial - introduction to the game Some of the normal game options are not available, but many options remain, e.g. AI difficulty level, modpack, saved-file name, initial units (with some apparent limitation), distance between cities, tech and production and food multipliers, interval between autosaves, allowance of space race. "Animated" Scenarios Animated Scenarios are special maps with nations, leaders, cities, units, infrastructure, technology and diplomacy already in place. * Russian Civil War 1919 (2.0) * Syrian Civil War 2016 (0.2) * Spanish Civil War 1936 (0.8) * Colonial Africa 1899 (1.8) * Games of Freeciv (1.5) (old version due to incompability problems) * Europe 1900 WWI * German States 1871 (1.5) File:German States 1871 (1.4) thumbnail png-T0000-Y-4000-M-bcf-tuZ2Pall.map.png|German States 1871 File:Tabriz klein.gif|Tabriz File:Europe 1901 WWI-T0000-Y01901-Mabcf-tuZ2Pall.map.gif|Europe 1901 WWI (old version) See Also * See Maps for downloads. Category:Technical docs category:scenarios